


lawlight!!!

by elusivecade



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Bottom L (Death Note), Death Note - Freeform, Death Note References, Deathnote - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, L - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Top Yagami Light, Yagami, Yagami Light is Kira, light - Freeform, mlm, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivecade/pseuds/elusivecade
Summary: one shot of L and Light being the cutest boyfriends for everyone who is destroyed over death note and needs a mental break. <3
Relationships: Kira/L (Death Note), Kira/L/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Kira (Death Note), L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	lawlight!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a full ff, just a one shot!! all characters belong to the creators and writers of death note.

“Fuck!”. 

It was a Friday evening and Light was stressing over homework. He was way too occupied with killing criminals with his death note and trying to not have L or the task force become suspicious of him. Along with that burden, L and Light had just made their relationship official, at least to themselves. They’d been spending an immense amount of time together, even without the handcuffs. They were inseparable, expect for when Light actually had to take care of his grades. For the first time in his life he had to worry about them since he had so much on his plate. 

“Struggling being a normal senior in high school huh?”, Ryuk scoffed. Light didn’t even bother back talking to him because he didn’t want the boy laying on his bed to hear him.

L was doing god only knows what on his computer as his body was sprawled out on the mattress. His thumb rested between his lips as he was focused on the screen. 

He looked up when Light cursed. Light’s head fell into his arms on the desk, a groan coming from his mouth. It wasn’t until he felt hands on the back of his neck that he knew he disturbed the other.

“What’s wrong hm?”. L’s deep voice filled the dangerously quiet room. He chose another groan as his reply. The dark haired boy couldn’t help but sigh.

He knew how overworked Light was. It was exhausting for both of them trying to keep up their act and make sure nobody else found out about them, and even if he didn’t know it Light had extra stress on his shoulders because he had to convince everyone that he wasn’t Kira. 

L’s hands massaged his shoulders for a while until Light finally looked back up. “Stupid fucking school”, an even more dramatic reply. Ryuk chuckled as he rested by the bed, which just made Light roll his eyes. Clearly he thought humans were funny by what they chose to worry over. “It’ll be okay, it’s just school. You’re working with us on the Kira case so i’m sure even if school isn’t the easiest you’ll still have something to do”. L tried to console him but Light was a tough but to crack when he was emotional. Especially angry. His head came close to Light’s neck. He could feel his breathing as he left kisses down to his shoulder. “Just take a break for a while”, He added. 

Light looked like a lost puppy dog as he turned around in his desk chair. “Mmm”, He mumbled with no true words he wanted to say. 

Maybe L was right and he should take a break. He’d been working on the same assignment for about an hour because Ryuk kept distracting him with his stupid chattering, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to protest. Their eye contact lasted for a few moments until Light reached for his waist. 

Pulling him closer, L ended up on his lap. “One more month of school, then I’m done”, Light finally said. L nodded. “Only one more month”. His lips upturned into a smile, which made Light smile. 

It was his weakness, seeing him happy was all he ever wanted. L leaned in, their lips touching for a moment. They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying each other’s presence. Light pulled away first, sighing again. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was already getting late. “When do we have to be back?”.

That was their thing. They left headquarters early in the morning, went to class. Well, more like L only went to follow Light around like an actual puppy dog but then again only one of them was there to get an education. L used the lose excuse of still being a skeptic of Light being Kira even though it was clear he wasn’t anymore. 

Their lips met again, this time a deeper kiss than before. “Never”, He joked. Inside L wished it wasn’t a joke, now that they were together he found himself neglecting his job to find Kira a bit too much. He hated himself even more because he let himself fall for Light. By his logic, if he and Light never fell in love he would’ve already caught Kira. 

Pulling away, L got off of his lap and went back to his spot on Light’s bed. That’s what they did, L did Kira related stuff and waited for Light to finish his schoolwork, and whatever happened everyday afterwards was their business. He stared at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking. Light watched him for a while until he inevitably got up from his chair. L looked in his direction, his face lighting up when he saw that Light was actually taking a break. He was a determined man and didn’t usually ever stop what he had to do until it was completely done. 

Walking over towards the door, Light closed the slightly opened door and locked it. Sayu would probably knock shortly to let them know that they had to go when their father called because they were late, it was routine at that point. Sometimes they got so lost in the company of each other that they lost track of time. Light say down on the bed beside him. L was laying on his stomach now, propped up on his elbows as he scrolled on the computer again. One of his hands ran through his hair a few times. Successful, he got L to look up from what he was doing. A smile appeared on his face again. 

“Adult stuff”, He said assuming that Light was being his curious self before he asked any questions. Light’s hand rested on the side of his face, his thumb grazing his cheek. 

Before long the laptop was closed and he was laying with L. L crawled beside him. Light wrapped an arm around him as he lay his head on his chest. L’s hands played with the bottom of Light’s shirt. 

“I missed you”, Light whispered after a while. L settled his head closer onto his chest. He had the exact opposite problem from Light. 

He felt like he could never be close enough to him, even if they were fuzed at the skin, but Light never let anyone touch him unless it was L. Or Misa on very limited occasions since she was the only other person who knew about their relationship and respected his boundaries. They had finally established a more best friends kind of relationship rather than the one sided love that was happening. He actually started to feel bad for Misa, and she seemed much happier now.

When Light felt his hands stop fidgeting, he looked down at him. L was fast asleep, cuddled up to him. He never slept unless he was with Light, which was why many nights he would purposefully take L home with him just to get him to rest for a while. Leaning to his head, he kissed L’s head a few times before he got comfortable himself. 

School could wait a while.


End file.
